Sekki
is a genin of Iwagakure. Background Sekki was raised by his elderly grandmother until her passing, during which he would regularly care for her by doing things like massaging her back.Boruto episode 84 Personality Sekki is a very boastful boy, constantly bragging about his abilities. This arrogance also tends to make him careless. Even more, he is shown to make excuses whenever things do not go his way. At the same time, he is in reality very self-conscious, yet very committed to his goals. He cares very much for his village and family, showing great admiration for the Third Tsuchikage and dreams of inheriting the role himself one day. His greatest desire is to make his late grandmother proud as a shinobi. Appearance Sekki is a child of average height. He has fair skin, blue-green eyes and dull-brown hair with bangs covering the right side of his face. He also wears a standard Iwa-style shinobi attire, a red forehead protector, and a black glove on his left hand. Abilities Sekki specialises in taijutsu, using what he calls the "Ultimate Genbu Techniques". Apparently having at least 108 techniques, his signature is a strong direct punch that has a lot of force behind it, able to smash through boulders and launch back large foes, though he struggles actually land his attacks. He is also skilled in Earth Release, able to levitate multiple boulders, albeit the effort exhausts him quickly. From his time with grandmother, Sekki became very skilled in massaging, able to treat the elderly Third Tsuchikage of his chronic backache. New Era Versus Momoshiki Arc Sekki and his team participated in the Chūnin Exams in Konoha. However, during the first stage of the exam, they failed as they tripped on a tree root and activated one of the traps prepared by Tenten. As a result, the angry Fourth Tsuchikage ensured that Sekki and his teammates would start their training again from the beginning once they head back to Iwagakure. Mitsuki's Disappearance Arc Later, Sekki went to the Sanzu Plains to find his self-worth in the form of the Heart Stone. He spent three days of struggling and nearing starvation from the training ground's seal holding him until the training was completed. Eventually, he met Boruto Uzumaki and Ōnoki, having accidentally carried the elderly Kage into the training ground. With their help, he was able to gather food and began opening up to his guests. The following day, Sekki and Boruto were attacked by a massive wolf. While Sekki initially retreated, remembering Ōnoki's words about not making excuses, he stood his ground to help Boruto fend off the wolf. After driving off the wolf, this effort let Sekki manifest his Heart Stone, letting him lead Boruto and Ōnoki out of the training grounds before they parted ways with Sekki, who was overjoyed at his accomplishment. After returning to Iwa, Sekki discovered that it was being overrun with the Akuta. While desperately sneaking about to avoid capture, he found an injured Akatsuchi, who informed him about what happened. Sekki was then tasked by Akatsuchi on rescuing Ōnoki. He found Ōnoki and offered to bring him to safety, but Ōnoki refused, insisting that he needed to help end the battle personally. They arrived at the old Tsuchikage Office after it was demolished by Kū and freed Sarada and Boruto from the rubble. While Sekki was left too exhausted from his efforts, Boruto was entrusted to carry Ōnoki. After the battle was over and the Fabrications were defeated, Sekki joined Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi in mourning Ōnoki. Later, he tearfully attended the elder's funeral, promising to become a strong shinobi and follow the Third's teaching. References pt-br:Sekki